Animal Instincts
by Kitara Diana Aphrodine
Summary: The Marauders find a little surprise one day... how will it have an effect on them? RL/OC Eventually some Snape will join the lot of them. This is my first fic so go easy on me guys.
1. Beautiful Stranger

Animal Instincts  
  
"Damn it Prongs, couldn't you have picked a better night to leave your books in the Shrieking Shack?" A young Sirius Black snarled as he followed James Potter through the rain. Behind them ran Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who both looked as miserable as Sirius.  
  
"Sorry." James apologized as he hefted his books up to keep them from slipping through his hands.  
  
"Yeah; sure."  
  
"Really, I am." "Uh huh."  
  
Before the argument could advance further however they were interrupted by a Lupin. "What's that?" He asked, as he pointed to a pile of soaked robes on the grass nearby. Without answering they all veered off towards it and approached it.  
  
"Laundry?" Peter wondered. Everyone rolled their eyes. Sirius reached down slowly and gently nudged the robes so that the body inside turned over. A pale female face came into view and the boys stared for a minute.  
  
She was a Gryffindor; she had a Gryffindor patch on her robes. Though they all immediately had their doubts about her; if she was a Gryffindor, they most definitely would have remembered her face.  
  
"What should we do with her?" Peter broke the silence nervously.  
  
"Well. we can't leave her here now can we? I suppose we'll need to bring her back inside and get her dried off." Sirius had a glint in his eye that his friends recognized right away.  
  
"Alright but you won't be touching her Padfoot, my friend." Remus smiled at the disappointment in Sirius's eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to offer my. uh. assistance." Sirius protested.  
  
"Sure you were." James laughed.  
  
Sirius made a face. "Then you carry her, Moony my boy. Since you don't want me touching her, and James and Peter are holding books."  
  
"M-Me?!" Remus looked at all three of his smirking friends. They weren't going to let him off on this one. "Oh fine then." He relented and bent down. Cautiously he lifted her into his arms with amazing ease and held her against him. She felt cold to his touch but not dead.  
  
"Alright; onward we go." Sirius began to lead Remus and the others back to the looming castle doors. As they walked Lupin had a chance to examine the girl he was holding.  
  
She seemed to be their age from the looks of things. Her wet hair was held up in a loose, comfortable bun and, from what he could tell, it was quite long and definitely a light blonde. Her eyes were closed and she had a small nose that fit her face perfectly. He couldn't stop his eyes from straying to her lips. They were perfect; not too thin and not too full. He couldn't help but think similarly of her breasts: not too small, but not big enough to make her look like a slut.  
  
'What the- did I just think that?!'  
  
Remus shook his head and tried to banish such thoughts but it was no use. As long as she was in his grasp he could think of nothing else.  
  
All too soon they had made it into the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs into their dorm; after all who were they to say a girl couldn't be in the boys dorm? Remus set down his precious bundle reluctantly on his bed.  
  
"Now what?" Remus muttered.  
  
"Well, we can't just leave her in these wet robes." Sirius moved to undo the robes of the girl on the bed but Lupin blocked his path.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Aw, but then what will we do Moony?"  
  
"We have to get her changed right away before she gets sick. Someone will need to go fetch Lily, she can handle this."  
  
James blushed and hurried up to the girl's dormitory. Everyone smiled after him knowingly.  
  
About three minutes later James returned with Lily, who was carrying with her a small bundle of something. She rushed over to the unconscious girl right away and leaned over her to check her pulse and examine her. After a moment she turned to the boys. "I'll need you four to step out for a second while I change her." Without another word Remus, Peter, and James dragged a muttering Sirius out.  
  
It only took a small amount of time but Lily opened the door. The boys reentered their room and looked at Lily's work with surprise. The robes were gone and were replaced with Jeans and a white blouse. The girls blond hair was dry, but still in place and she was still unconscious; though now she looked to have a bit more color to her cheeks and seemed to be sleeping.  
  
"She'll be alright; just knocked out I think. I gave her some medicine but I think it would be best not to move her until morning. She should be awake by then." Lily explained. "And I think it would be best if Sirius were to stay far away from her until then as well." She added at the look Sirius had given her upon hearing the news.  
  
"I'll take the floor beside my bed so I can make sure Sirius doesn't go anywhere near her." Remus offered politely.  
  
"That sounds excellent." Lily was relieved; if anyone could be trusted for this it was Remus Lupin.  
  
"Spoil a guy's fun why don't you!" Sirius pouted. The room erupted in laughter at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Well I'm off to bed. I'll be back first thing tomorrow to check up on her. and if you've been anywhere near her Sirius." Lily watched the black haired boy gulp with satisfaction before turning to say goodbye to James and hurry back to her room.  
  
"Lucky Remus, you're trusted with Sleeping Beauty." Sirius murmured.  
  
"That's because I have no plans to molest her." Remus stated and barely hid his blush. Peter crawled into bed and he found this to be a fun excuse not to look at either the stranger or his friends.  
  
"Uh huh. I'm sure you don't." James and Sirius grinned and one another before hopping into bed.  
  
"You two are sick." Lupin settled down with a pillow and a blanket on the floor beside the four post bed he usually slept in.  
  
"Well you're a guy too. You can't sit and deny that you want her." Sirius was having way too much fun.  
  
"I'm not sitting first of all and second, I don't deny I want her; I want her to wake up so she can hear you for herself. I'm sure she'd find your antics amusing."  
  
"You're in denial. You know you loved being able to hold her like that."  
  
"Good night Sirius." Remus cut off all further questioning and prodding by turning off the light and rolling to face away from his friend. He was lying quietly awake though in thought for a long time before falling asleep. 


	2. You're Such A Mystery

Animal Instincts  
  
Chapter 2 - You're Such a Mystery  
  
A/N What would a fanfiction be without an author's blurb right? Well here goes. I'm gonna try to get Snape into this as soon as possible; he'll be great to spice things up a bit and provide a little more substance to my would-be plot. Enjoy. Love Always- Kitty P.S. Thanks for my first review! I'm so happy now; that made my day!!! I promise I won't complain about not getting reviews, it's just that my slate is full at school because of rehersals for an up-coming play and I need encouragement to start working. I'm glad I worked ahead on this though, it's my special chapter! I loved it!  
  
  
  
  
  
As the run rose into the early but clouded morning the students of Hogwarts were still all asleep in bed. The Gryffindor tower, rising into the mist, was the only part of the old castle where things had already begun.  
  
Remus Lupin was the first to wake as usual. His werewolf senses didn't agree too well with sleeping through sunrise. As he rose to his feet he could feel his muscles scream out in pain.  
  
'Great- should have known it would hurt when I woke up.'  
  
Wincing a little he managed to drag himself up to a standing position. Without a word he pulled on his clothes and got ready for the day. He was straightening himself out in the mirror when his acute hearing caught the rustle of covers. He dismissed it as one of his friends and got back to work.  
  
"Hmm- where am I? Who are you?" Came a melodic whisper behind Remus that nearly made him jump ten feet into the air. He whirled around quickly in surprise.  
  
There, on his bed, sat the girl from the night before; awake. Unable to think of anything else to do, Remus hurried over to her bedside so he could speak to her without waking ht others.  
  
"Sorry about this." He offered nervously as the girl sat up a little. "Well, to answer you're questions, my name is Remus J. Lupin and you're in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Gryffindor tower and you are in the boys dormitory-"  
  
"Boys?" The girl repeated. "I have no idea what you're talking about but why am I in a boys dormitory?"  
  
"You were discovered outside in the rain. We took you back and had one of the girls fix you up but she told us we couldn't move you until you got up- " Lupin eyes widened suddenly. "Are you saying you never heard of Hogwarts before now?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"But- but you had the Gryffindor seal on your robes." Lupin handed her the pile of black robes she had been found in and she examined them.  
  
"I don't remember any of this- for that matter, I can't remember anything." She was frowning calmly.  
  
"You mean that you have amnesia?" Remus looked shocked. He watched the girl nod again before she silently leaned back against the bed.  
  
After a long moment she raised her eyes to him. His lurched at what he saw there. Her eyes looked like two perfectly cut emerald spheres to him. Each one was clouded over with uncertainty.  
  
"What are you planning to do to me now?" She questioned.  
  
"Do to you?" Remus blinked. "I don't plan on doing anything to you. I suppose we could take you to the headmaster though; maybe he can cure your amnesia."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
If he was hurt Remus didn't show it. "You can't know for sure but I would suggest that you trust me enough to get out of this room before-"  
  
"Hey there?" Rang out a voice welcomingly. Remus put a hand to his head and turned around. He could see Sirius, James, and Peter all sitting up in their beds and grinning at him.  
  
"Now Remus, you weren't trying to steal away our precious find without letting me talk to her, now were you?" Sirius was eying the blonde beside his friend.  
  
"No, I wasn't trying to 'steal her away'; merely trying to get her out before you could wake up."  
  
"Now is that any way to treat a friend?" Sirius tried to sound disappointed but the sparkle in his blue eyes ruined it.  
  
"It is when you're the friend in question." James spoke up with a slight smirk tugging at his mouth. "We all know what you had in mind for 'you're little catch' when she woke up. Don't sit there and say you were just going to invite her to tea."  
  
Black opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "What am I; some sort of quarry?" The blonde was glaring at them all.  
  
"You're a girl; that's all Sirius Black here needed to know." Peter snickered.  
  
"And you thought I'd just let him have his way? I think not!"  
  
"First off you're outnumbered by four horny teenage boys." Spoke a voice from the door.  
  
"Lily!" James exclaimed as they turned to see the red head leaning against their door watching them.  
  
"Good morning boys. Would you kindly leave her alone; she's been through a lot and I don't think she needs you all giving her a hard time." Lily walked over and held a hand to the strange girls head. She seemed please that it was cool.  
  
"Excuse me," the blonde began, "but would you mind telling me who you all are?"  
  
Everyone in the room except Remus looked stunned.  
  
"Y-You mean you never heard of us?" Sirius had a very odd look on his face.  
  
"Sirius, she has amnesia. She doesn't even remember her own name let alone us." Remus stepped closer to the girl again. "Miss, this man here with the shabby black hair is Sirius Black. The skinny guy with glasses and messed up hair; he's James Potter. That girl over there who helped you is Lily Evans. And this short blonde boy is little Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to each person in turn.  
  
"Um, nice to meet you all." She gave a nod to all the people in the room.  
  
"Before we continue, I'd like to point out that Sirius has no tact and is very blatant when it comes to girls. You'll uh- wanna stay away from him; he's trouble anyways." Remus grinned at the angry look on his friend's face.  
  
"I wish I could tell you all my name in return." She managed a weak smile.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, we'll all help you get your memory back." Sirius promised with a wink. "All we need to do is bring you to old Dumbledore."  
  
"Is he the headmaster?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Yes he is." Lily answered. "But why don't you come with me and get cleaned up before you head with them to find Dumbledore? Give good ol' Sirius a chance to cool down." She laughed.  
  
"Okay." Without argument the new girl slid out of bed and followed after Lily.  
  
"You don't trust us do you?" Lily questioned suddenly as she opened the door to the girls dorm. Nobody else was there.  
  
"Not really; sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Oh, and incase you're wondering I'm the only girl in my year so I get the dorm to myself." Another nod from the blonde.  
  
The room was neat and clean. Everything was in it's proper place as it should be and there were four beds. Only one had supplies by.  
  
"You should trust Remus." Lily said out of the blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remus Lupin; you would trust him. If there's anyone here you can trust then it should be him. Even if he can be a trouble maker at times, Remus is really very kind, gentle and caring. He's honest, funny and kind of cute too." Lily giggled.  
  
"Um- whatever."  
  
***Back in the Boy's Dorm***  
  
"Damn! That girl is definitely my type!" Sirius was still raving ten minutes after the girl had left. James, Peter and Sirius were rushing around the room getting dressed.  
  
"Padfoot, you don't have a type. You go after anything that's female and alive." Remus snorted from where he was lying on his bed. The scent of the girl still lingered a bit on the sheets.  
  
"Don't forget pretty." Sirius smirked as he continued pulling on his pants.  
  
"You're hopelessly shallow; did you know that?" Lupin turned to watch his friends out of boredom.  
  
"You're hopelessly deprived did you know that?" Sirius retorted.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You keep denying yourself all the pleasures of life. Why can't you just chase a girl for once?" Sirius had finished and was now standing in front of Lupin. The others were beginning to join him so they could watch.  
  
"I- I can't."  
  
"Yea; I wanna know why you can't though?" Sirius pressured.  
  
"You know why."  
  
"No I don't; please tell me."  
  
"I'm a werewolf; I can't risk it. If I ever did get serious with a girl it would only end up hurting the both of us. I don't want to lie to a girl about myself; they'd find out eventually anyways. Let's face it; if a girl found out what I was it would all be over; they'd be terrified of me. They'll tell someone and the parents would want me kicked out of the school."  
  
"What about if the girl wasn't scared?"  
  
"I doubt that would ever happen. Nobody would go out with a werewolf much less have any feelings for them."  
  
"We weren't frightened by it; what makes you think there aren't girls out there that would feel the same."  
  
"It's alright guys; I've gotten used to my fate. I'm happy to see you all enjoy yourselves with the girls." Remus lied. He did feel left out when it came to girls. He knew he'd never find anyone. It still hurt though.  
  
"You're an idiot if you aren't even willing to try it." James spoke up this time.  
  
"The Halloween dance is coming up; why not go? You have to at least have one girlfriend; your pathetic!" Sirius mocked.  
  
"I can't fight it. You'll drag me with you even if I say no." Remus sighed and stood up with the others.  
  
"Right you are Moony; that's the spirit!"  
  
There was a knock at the door and Peter scrambled to answer it. It was Lily and the new girl.  
  
"Well boys, are you ready to take her?"  
  
"Hey, she would pass for a student!" Peter squealed.  
  
"She is a student Peter." Sirius reminded.  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"Come on, lets go." Remus motioned to the door. With a mumble they all stepped out and began their walk through the corridors on the way to Dumbledore. 


	3. Transfer Student

Animal Instincts  
  
Chapter 3 - Transfer Student  
  
A/N Uh yea. I just wanna say this since I haven't said it yet. I own none of these except for my beloved Diana/Kitty. Kudos to JKR for making such wonderful characters! Anyways- yea. Please R/R. Also, once again thanks for the review; since I was so happy to finally get a caring review I decided I'd post two chapters. Besides I liked this one too.  
  
  
  
The Marauders were all congratulating themselves on the brilliant idea of using their enchanted map to find out the name of their new friend. When they had looked at it he name had appeared as Diana Aphrodine in neat printing.  
  
As soon as they found out her name though they had to rush to get to the hidden hallway to get to the headmaster. The group of 6 continued up the stairs that lead to Dumbledore's office cautiously and very nervously. They reached the large wooden door.  
  
"You knock." Sirius said immediately to James who shook his head and pointed at Peter, who then pointed at Lupin, who then pointed at Sirius.  
  
"Give me a break!" Diana reached out and knocked on the door, embarrassing the boys. They all watched as the door swung open on it's own to allow them in. Slowly they entered the round office.  
  
"Why hello there." Spoke a kind sounding voice. All eyes flew to the tall man standing at the only other door in the room. He had a long, snow-white beard and half moon glasses over his blue eyes.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter all said at once.  
  
"That's my name. Now, what can I help you all with? I'm sure it's important for you to come up to my secret office." Everyone looked guilty.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Remus began, "we brought this girl to you because we felt that it was the proper thing to do."  
  
"We found her last night in the rain. She was unconscious and we brought her inside and to our tower so she could rest." Peter added. The kids all glared at him and he shrugged timidly.  
  
"I'll ignore the fact that you were outside past curfew but why didn't you bring her straight to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore looked over the rim of his glasses and straight at Sirius. He had a feeling that the trouble maker had something to do with it.  
  
"Well, she needed treatment right away and the tower was the closest and safest place to take her. Lily took care of her last night." Sirius gulped.  
  
"I see. In that case, you all did a very good job." He turned to the blonde, "Now, can you tell us where you're from?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, she has amnesia; she can't remember anything other then the fact that her name is Diana Aphrodine." Remus spoke up instead.  
  
"Oh my. Well that could be a problem. If she doesn't know where she's from then there's no way we can send her back."  
  
"Can't you cure it?" Diana asked quickly.  
  
"I'm afraid not child. It'll have to go away on it's own." He watched her for a minute as she seemed to be taking this in. "I'll tell you what. Until that amnesia can be cleared and you care able to return home you can remain at Hogwarts. The school will fund you of course since you were found on our grounds."  
  
Every face in the room lit up, especially Diana's. "I can stay here?" She questioned excitedly.  
  
"Of course. You will be placed in the same year as this bunch as you seem to be their age; you'll be a fifth year."  
  
"All right!" Sirius cheered loudly.  
  
"Well what are you all waiting for? You need to get her supplies!" Dumbledore laughed at their happiness.  
  
"Supplies? As in- oh man we're going to head to Diagon Alley!" Sirius was practically dancing.  
  
***A Half Hour and Six Fists of Floo Powder Later***  
  
"All right! We can get some more dung bombs!" Peter was rubbing his hands together greedily. He raced off quickly to go to the joke store.  
  
"You head on down to get those supplies; we'll go help get Diana's books and such. Thank God she had her wand in her pocket!" Lily tugged on the blonde's robe, "This way; we'll go get your robes first. Remus, you come with us, James and Sirius you two go get the caldron and books." Nobody dared to argue with Lily when it came to shopping so they all split up without another word.  
  
"Why am I coming with you two?" Lupin inquired to Lily.  
  
"You don't like female company Remus?" Diana giggled as she glanced at him.  
  
"It's not that- it's just that-"  
  
"We need you for something." Lily muttered as she lead the way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Lupin didn't even want to know what they wanted him for in there.  
  
"Ah, Hogwarts! A little late for your robes isn't it?" Madam Malkin, a thin and middle aged witch, questioned.  
  
"She's a transfer student." Lily replied and elbowed Lupin, making him flinch. They had to remember that Dumbledore wanted the fact that she didn't know where she was a secret  
  
"Very well. This way my dear." Madam Malkin tossed a large robe over Diana's head and began pinning it up to fit her. "Your robes will be ready in a little while." She assured and hurried into the back.  
  
"All right, now what?" Lupin wondered.  
  
"Now we find her a couple dress robes; that's where you come in." Lily had a gleam in her eye that Remus didn't like.  
  
"Okay Remus, you sit here and wait. Diana will be right back." Lily took Diana around the store for a minute and picked a couple dress robes before taking her to the changing room so she could try them on. "Just walk out when you see one that you want another opinion on." Lily told her before going to sit with Remus.  
  
About three minutes later Diana reluctantly stepped out and walked up so her new friends could see her. The two other Gryffindors were talking to themselves and didn't notice her right away.  
  
Remus saw Diana over Lily's head and he immediately went silent. Lily looked confused before she turned back to see Diana. She squealed with delight at the girl who stood in front of her.  
  
Diana wore a forest green crushed velvet robe that shone like liquid in the light. It reached the ground and pooled a little around her feet. It had a low back that was crossed once before it met the front straps where it was held together by two gold rings. The edges of the fabric had gold designs laced along in an intricate pattern. The top half of the dress was tight enough that it hung nicely on her curves.  
  
"You look wonderful! You should definitely get this one Diana! Don't you think she looks great Remus?" Lily was standing by the blonde now and she turned to Lupin who hadn't answered her. "Remus?"  
  
"Hmm- oh! I'm sorry- yes I think it's great and it brings out your eyes very well." Remus blushed and looked away.  
  
By the time Remus, Lily and Diana were finished Diana had gotten some nice shoes and other accessories for her first robe along with a second robe that nobody else saw. They all made their way to the bookstore where the rest of the party was waiting for them with a caldron, books and other supplies.  
  
"Poor Remus. You had to go shopping with them; how'd they treat you?" Sirius had a wide grin.  
  
"Nicely. I was a fashion judge at Madam Malkin's." None of the Marauders missed the fact that he didn't sound at all angry of depressed about it.  
  
"One of these days Moony; I'm going to figure out how you get the best jobs." Sirius winked.  
  
"Let's just head back Padfoot. I need to lie down."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Sirius?" Diana intervened calmly.  
  
"Yes Diana?"  
  
"Leave Remus alone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts; just do it."  
  
Everyone was quiet as they looked at Sirius. He was looking at her with a mix of shock and fury.  
  
"Diana." Lupin stepped up beside her for a second.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Sirius isn't used to people that, well, disrespect him; he's used to be in charge. Careful about getting him mad."  
  
"He won't do anything to me."  
  
"Yea but last time he got- um- well it wasn't good for anyone." Diana looked in Lupin's eyes for a moment. They were a beautiful amber and shined in the light. He was very serious though about what he was saying.  
  
"Oh alright; but only because you asked me nicely and you've been polite to me." She paused. "Remus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Huh? Why?" Something flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Well you seem kind of ill; you're getting really pale. We need to get you back before the sun gets down."  
  
Remus became rigid. "What did you say?!"  
  
"We need to get you back before the sun gets down?" She repeated. If possible Lupin paled even more.  
  
"Sirius! James! Peter!" He yelled suddenly. As soon as his friends had turned he began to move away from Diana. "I have to go. NOW!" He stressed. Diana didn't see it but he flicked his eyes quickly in the direction of the rising moon and then at the two girls in their company.  
  
"We're going with you!" Sirius growled roughly in understanding. James and Peter nodded.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Diana asked them.  
  
"Lily will explain!" James yelled as he and the others rushed quickly out of Diagon Alley and away from them.  
  
"Lily what-"  
  
"Remus' mother is ill." She muttered and stared after them. "He was supposed to leave earlier that's all."  
  
"Why did the others go with him?"  
  
"He needs help. There's a lot to be done around the house and the more the merrier."  
  
"Why didn't they say anything."  
  
"Must have slipped their minds. Now come on; it's not safe for two girls like us to be out here during sunset. The Hogwarts Express will take us back to school." Lily's voice had a bit of worry in it but she smiled.  
  
***An Hour Later On the Hogwarts Express***  
  
"Whew! We made it just in time!" Lily flopped onto one of the many empty seats in the back car and closed her eyes. The whole train was empty actually but the back one was where Lily had lead Diana so she didn't ask questions.  
  
Diana leaned against the window and watched as the scenery rushed past while they picked up speed. She reached up and slid one of the windows down so she could get some fresh air. She looked up at the full moon and sighed, wondering how her friends would get back to Hogwarts.  
  
A few minutes later the window suddenly slammed shut. Diana looked up with surprise at a distressed looking Lily.  
  
"Why did-" Diana began.  
  
"Don't open the windows on the night of a full moon Diana! There are werewolves all around here and Hogwarts." She glanced outside and grew as pale as the moon as she saw something.  
  
Diana looked out and nearly let out a scream. Only about five feet from the window she could see a silver wolf running at the same speed as the train. On one side of it there was a stag and on the other side was a bear sized dog with a rat on it's shoulder.  
  
It seemed as though the stag and the dog were trying to steer the wolf away from the locomotive and out towards the trees. After what seemed like an eternity the wolf veered off into the forest and out of sight, but before it did Diana could have sworn it was looking at her with it's strangely familiar amber eyes.  
  
"Was that what I think it was?" She asked and slid back into her seat.  
  
"Yes Diana; that was a werewolf." Lily whispered; the color still gone from her face. 


	4. Invitation

Animal Instincts  
  
Chapter 4 - Invitation  
  
As the sun rose a very tired Remus Lupin along with Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew trudged into the Gryffindor common room. Remus collapsed inelegantly onto one of the couches.  
  
"I can't believe I went after her." He murmured miserably. The others had told him about how he had gone after the train after catching Diana's scent. "What was I thinking! I could have done anything to her while I was like that."  
  
"Calm down Moony; we got you out of there before you cause any damage. She doesn't know it was us." Sirius sat in a chair.  
  
"No, but she knows it was a werewolf. She still thinks you all went to help your sick mother." Lily yawned and joined her friends. "She'll be down in abut ten minutes; she's almost dressed. She was adamant about talking to you guys right away."  
  
"Thanks for covering for me Lily; I owe you again."  
  
"No problem Remus. You know she seemed really upset that you guys left so abruptly like that. She was really worried."  
  
"She was?" Lupin asked a little bit quicker then he wished to.  
  
"Ooh, what was that I heard in your voice Remus?" Sirius was smirking as were the rest of the marauders and even Lily. "Does our little Moony have a crush on Diana?" He teased.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot; I have a headache as it is." Remus muttered and settled into the cushions.  
  
"I think you're right Sirius; have you seen the way he acts around her? I think killing her wasn't what he had on the brain last night." Peter snickered. The rest of the room erupted in fits of laughter.  
  
"It's not funny guys!" Remus yelled suddenly and sat up.  
  
"What's not funny?" Everyone turned to see Diana standing at the base of the stairs with a questioning look.  
  
"I-It's nothing-" Remus blushed a little. Sirius started chuckling when he saw this and Lupin slammed his foot down on his.  
  
"Ow! Damn it Moony-"  
  
"Moony? What's that?" Diana moved closer to them.  
  
"That's our nicknames. Remus is Moony, James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail and I'm Padfoot." Sirius told her.  
  
"Where'd you get the names from?"  
  
"We, uh-" Sirius saw his friends frowning.  
  
"One of the old teachers used to call them by those names when they were in trouble, that's all." Lily shrugged and glanced at the boys.  
  
"Oh- How's your mother Remus?"  
  
"Hm? Oh she's doing a little better, thank you for your concern." He stood up and tried to escape Diana who was moving closer.  
  
"You're still really pale; are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yea; it's just the fatigue. It'll pass soon."  
  
"If you say so, but I'm still worried."  
  
"You are?" The whole room chorused in surprise.  
  
"Well of course I am! I only know a few people here and I'd hate for any one of you to fall ill."  
  
"Diana?" Sirius began out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's a Halloween dance tonight and we're all going together; would you like to come with us? We can wear costumes."  
  
"A dance? Well I suppose so; I got a costume while we were in Diagon Alley. Sure I'll go with you guys."  
  
***Later That Day In Potions Class***  
  
"Miss. Aphrodine; since you're new I will be pairing you up with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black; they have two of the highest marks and should be able to help you catch up." Rang out the Potions Professor.  
  
"Yes! We got Diana!" Cheered Sirius loudly. He moved over to make room between him and Remus for their friend.  
  
"Shh, keep it down Padfoot!" Remus hushed. His cheeks reddened a little as Diana settled cautiously between them.  
  
They managed to keep things going rather well for most of the class. Towards the end though it started to turn ugly. Remus and Diana were carefully adding the final ingredient to their potion when someone approached.  
  
Remus and Diana were too busy measuring the amounts or powdered rat bone that was going into their potion to notice anything until they heard Sirius let out a ferocious, almost canine growl. They finished and then Remus looked up and stiffened immediately at what he saw. Diana turned questioningly.  
  
Sirius was standing before her protectively and in front of him was a boy whom she had noticed when she was being seated. He was rather tall and about their age with shoulder length, greasy black hair and a large nose. His black eyes were shining threateningly at Sirius and his lip was curled up in a sneer.  
  
"Who's he?" Diana inquired as she looked up at the still rigid Remus.  
  
"That is Severus Snape. He's a Slytherin in our year. We- uh- don't get along very well to say the least. He and Sirius especially. He's always trying to get us expelled and almost never talks to anyone. He has no friends."  
  
"Protecting your prize Black?" Severus scoffed.  
  
"What do you want Snape?" Sirius snarled with hatred.  
  
"I merely wanted to speak with that girl," Snape glanced at Diana, "nothing more."  
  
"You'll have to get past me to talk to her you ugly git."  
  
Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why don't you let her decide if she wishes to talk to me? She's old enough to make her own decisions."  
  
"Get lost you bloody Slytherin."  
  
"Sirius-" Diana started but stopped when Remus clamped a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Leave him be." 


	5. Help From a Snake

Animal Instincts 5  
  
Chapter 5 - Help From A Snake  
  
Diana looked up at Remus who had a determined look in his eyes as he spoke to her about Sirius. "But why-"  
  
"Trust me Diana, it's easier if you just let them be." They bother watched intently as Sirius and Snape stared one another down. Nobody seemed to notice their conflict at all however. It was apparently normal.  
  
"Watch what you say Black; I didn't come to argue with you." Snape warned.  
  
"Uh huh." Sirius glared at him.  
  
"Let me pass you incompetent fool; I'm wasting my time here. All I wish to do is speak with the new student."  
  
"You won't get near enough for that as long as I live."  
  
"So be it," Snape brandished his wand.  
  
"Sirius wait!" Diana yelled suddenly. She broke away from an objecting Remus and stood amid the two wizards who were both holding wands. She faced Sirius. "Stop fooling around like this! Let me talk to him and you can find some other excuse to kill each other later."  
  
"Diana he's a Slytherin!" Sirius objected and took a step forward.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" She grabbed his hands and held them between their bodies. "If he indeed came over to talk then it's easier if I just talk to him. At least this way you don't get in trouble for anything."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Why don't you help Remus finish the potion while I speak with him." She smiled at quickly escorted the black haired Slytherin out of earshot. "Can I help you?" She asked finally. Snape stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Actually," he began, "I wanted to offer my assistance with any potions homework we may receive if you need it."  
  
"You want to offer to assist with homework? But I'm a Gryffindor; isn't there some sort of rule against that." To Diana's surprise Severus let out a chuckle.  
  
"No there isn't; at least not that I've heard of."  
  
"Well then- Severus I believe it is?" The boy nodded. "Well then Severus, since you braved my friends and asked in a way that can be deemed more polite then any Slytherin I have yet to meet, I'd be honored if you helped me with an assignment."  
  
"Diana!" Yelled Sirius suddenly. The conversation with Severus ended there as she turned back to him. "Get over here now and leave that slime ball behind!"  
  
"Coming mother dear!" Diana screamed back sarcastically. Luckily the Potions Master was away at the moment. "I guess I'd better go; he might just blow up our potion if I don't. I look forward to seeing you again Severus."  
  
"As do I. Do say thank you to black for me will you?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"His amusing antics today."  
  
"How about I don't and say I did. See you." With that she made her way back to her friends. By now James, Lily and Peter were there as well. "You rang?"  
  
"How can you say you'll join him for studying?!" Sirius was furious with her and Remus and James were trying fruitlessly to calm him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He offered to assist me. I'm not saying I don't want your help but I'd feel bad turning him down just because he's a Slytherin."  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"Hush up Siri, it's just studying."  
  
"Didn't you hear anything we said?! He's a SLYTHERIN! He's likely planning to rape you!"  
  
"Sirius that's enough!" Remus interjected. He startled them all. "If she wants to let Severus Snape help her then so be it; don't interfere. It's her decision to make. You don't have to right to claim things like that about him though. He's never done anything that would hint that he supports rape so don't start rumors because you're jealous."  
  
"Shut up Remus!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"Don't yell at Remus it's my choice! I'll make it up to you if you'll just shut up about it though!"  
  
"Yea; Sirius just let her go work with Severus. I'm sure it'll be alright if they study together once."  
  
After what seemed like hours to Diana, they all finally managed to get Sirius to agree to it all. She was going regardless of his permission but she still wanted him to say that it was alright; she didn't want to risk losing a friend. Of course- in exchange for his silence she had to agree to dance with him first at the Halloween Dance.  
  
*** That Night ***  
  
"It'll be fun Diana, I'm sure." Lily laughed. She was teasing her new friend about earlier that day.  
  
Dinner had been awkward because Sirius nearly started another fight with the Slytherin table. It actually resulted in a food fight and a lengthy detention cleaning up the Great Hall for him. He was still there now.  
  
"Yea; I just hope that the boys get over it. They all seemed pretty shocked."  
  
"They'll live."  
  
"I'm sure they will. Goodnight Lily."  
  
"G'night Di."  
  
*** Boys Dorm ***  
  
"Moony, are you really going to let her study alone with Severus Snape?" Sirius was calm but he still wouldn't drop the subject.  
  
"Yes Si, I am."  
  
"Why, I thought you liked her."  
  
"I didn't say I liked her."  
  
"Then you don't like her?"  
  
"I didn't say that either?"  
  
"Then what do you think of Diana?"  
  
Remus sighed and rolled over to face his friend. "I think she's an intelligent young woman who can make her own decisions."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Why do I have to tell you this?"  
  
"Because you're my friend."  
  
"That had nothing to do with it. Let her be though, I don't think she likes when you're over protective of her."  
  
"I'm not over protective."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You're treating her like she's a helpless little child; she can handle things on her own you know. She isn't going to leave us for Severus if that's what's bothering you."  
  
"How do you know."  
  
"She's too nice for that. You saw how eager she was to befriend Severus once I told her he didn't have many friends to begin with."  
  
"Can you blame anyone for not liking him?"  
  
"She's looking beyond his surface Padfoot. Maybe she's seeing something we can't see; something we're overlooking."  
  
" ...You like her Moony, why won't you just go talk to her?"  
  
"I explained before that I can't get involved with a girl. It's too dangerous. Once she found out what I am-"  
  
"You said yourself that Diana is looking 'beyond the surface' with Snape; what makes you think she wouldn't do the same with you?"  
  
"I'm- I'm a werewolf Sirius; it's different."  
  
"How is it different? You're the nicest person I know; nobody else in the world deserves to have his 'faults' overlooked more than you do."  
  
"Please Si-"  
  
"I want to see you kiss her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I want to see you kiss Diana at the ball. Just give her a chance; let her get to know you and if you end up having feelings for one another then it won't matter to her. If she's going to trust a Slytherin who has the worst personality imaginably I can't see why she wouldn't trust a werewolf who is honest and caring."  
  
"I don't know," Remus trailed off and turned over in his bed. "Maybe I should try to get to know her . . ." 


	6. Deeper Than A Puddle

Animal Instincts  
  
Chapter 6 - Deeper Than A Puddle  
  
(A/N I'm writing this during school because I can; haha. I own naught but Diana. This is an attempt to clear up what was going on with Sirius because I got a wonderful review that brought something to my attention. I realized that I was making Si rather. shallow, but this is a part of the story and it will get better. This will be a long story I believe because I intend to go into the personalities and lives of each character. So this is a chapter devoted to Si. It might be changed later though. By the way the person sitting next to me says "Of course he's a sex obsessed freak; he's a highschool kid!")  
  
Sirius lay away for a long while after the other boys had gone to sleep. He was thinking about Diana. He had prompted Remus to try and get together with her but something about that idea was bothering him . . .  
  
He knew that Remus deserved a chance with Diana; she was a wonderful girl. They deserved a chance to be together. Though a thought was drifting dangerously close to his conscious mind.  
  
It wasn't as thought he wasn't aware of what people thought about him. It was obvious they thought that he was a total pervert. He supposed it was a well grounded assumption seeing as he always joked abut such things. Though he also couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever get the opportunity to prove who he really was. He had his reasons for locking his feelings up, of course. . .  
  
*** Early Morning in the Common Room. ***  
  
Sirius was down before anyone. He was leaning quietly against the arm of the couch; deep in thought. He was brought out of his musings when he heard a sweet voice yell out his name. The next thing he knew a warm body collided with him and they both fell to the couch.  
  
The tangled pair struggled to sit up and they stared at each other for a moment. The person who had run into him was Diana and they were sitting in a compromising position as they attempted to get off the sofa. By the time they managed this feat the whole of Gryffindor was gathered in the room; staring.  
  
"James Potter!" Diana screamed even though a blush still remained on her cheeks. Sirius wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger.  
  
"Y-Yes?" Came a meek voice from behind a flabbergasted Remus Lupin.  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking?!" 


End file.
